winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RoyallyBella/Archive 21
Thanks for the invitation, but my answer r negative. Homework are waiting for me... Sorry.. 11:16, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Hi. I'm good recently. IC. Well, good luck then... Probably another family tour to Japan this time? A cold wind of Autumn 11:56, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Oh. Didn't know that R5 get crazy/super fans in Japan... A cold wind of Autumn 12:04, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Yep. Glad to hear so. Japanese fans won't do crazy things effect to their idols' lives... at least... most of them... A cold wind of Autumn 12:25, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Hey, sorry I couldn't attend the chat party. I have finals, so I can't afford to stay up so late... and well homework has kept me off of Winx Wiki :p. Please understand that I do come from America and our time zones are different (unless you live in America, disregard that last sentence heh heh). ☀☀☀Sorrel ☀☀☀The Fairy of Animals 04:14, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Lucky! I only have off on Friday... ☀☀☀Sorrel ☀☀☀The Fairy of Animals 04:29, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Those are weirdo, really... yet I don't really into music this time. A cold wind of Autumn 07:01, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Brittney, did the chat party finished :'( -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 08:32, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Aww :( I got mixed up with the time. Tell me what happened :D!! -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 11:58, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Oh... -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 09:58, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Uh-huh! I seriously think you guys create a toast and throw confettis, but the is seriously out of my mind :P -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 10:07, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Well, excuse me, but from when I became "leader of project episodes"? A cold wind of Autumn 10:45, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey Brit. I've been good, we are packing up our stuff for the move. Not too much, I am going to miss my parents though, its hard moving out. Yeah :/ but I will be able to talk to them so I will be alright. Yeah, it's time for me to move out on my own now ^^, well with my grandmother for the moment xD. Haha ^^. Thanks for inviting, but I missed the message. Sorry.. 08:35, January 23, 2014 (UTC) True. Yours. But still, you said so on the talk page of that user You-Got-Sued Woozworld or whatever like that... A cold wind of Autumn 09:55, January 23, 2014 (UTC) It's fine. A cold wind of Autumn 11:14, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Nope. Never heard of it. A cold wind of Autumn 13:28, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Okay. Yet I'm having the upcoming movies schedule for this holiday, and none of them similar to what you've called "The Book Thief"... Yet even it is, I don't really into this kind of movie... A cold wind of Autumn 06:32, January 24, 2014 (UTC) I didn't even know about its theme until you said. A cold wind of Autumn 07:55, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Happy Australia day :)Winxer11 (talk) 02:56, January 26, 2014 (UTC) I just read it, and oh. my. gosh. It was fantastic! It was quite interesting how it was narrated by Death, and how it was a sad book, it sure had happy moments. I cried in the last chapter, but my heart repaired itself after reading the epilogue. ☀☀☀Sorrel ☀☀☀The Fairy of Animals 01:28, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey Brit ^^. I didn't even know there was a movie out about it. It was recommended to me so I shrugged and said "hey why not" and read it :) ☀☀☀Sorrel ☀☀☀The Fairy of Animals 01:36, January 27, 2014 (UTC) I'm good, I had the most amazing day. I can't get over how great the book was. :D☀☀☀Sorrel ☀☀☀The Fairy of Animals 01:42, January 27, 2014 (UTC) I got to sing in front of a huge crowd courtesy of a friend, it was at a little festival sort of thing kind of like a party (xD I don't know how to explain it.) It was sort of embarrassing but everyone was clapping and whistling, I had a lot of fun. Everyone said I have a great voice. Ah the Diary of Anne Frank, at my school, the drama department did that play. ☀☀☀Sorrel ☀☀☀The Fairy of Animals 01:47, January 27, 2014 (UTC) It was so scary and I probably should have picked an easier song >.< but oh well. I picked the Vietnamese version of Let it go, I have a voice kinda like that, my voice is stronger than I would like it to be, but I had become obsessed with the Vietnamese version, so that's why I picked it, she has such a beautiful voice. It is, have you heard the Vietnamese version? I hope I could be a successful singer one day. How was your day though? That sounds exciting if you think about it ^^, mine was just different. See? I'm glad you had a good day. I'm good. A bit worried since holidays are almost over. A cold wind of Autumn 09:54, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Around Feb 10, I assume. Wow, that's still pretty soon. But no worries, the Guinness Book always has place to fill your guys' names there, as the youngest people to propose and be proposed. A cold wind of Autumn 10:00, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Haizz... At least you don't have to study during the holidays and re-take exams while the holidays still last at least 6 more days for your classmates, who are luckier than you when passed all the exams via cheating? A cold wind of Autumn 10:03, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Hi Brit, what's with you and MLP:P Anyways, pls check out my new blog on fanon, I need answers quick!Change, Change your life! [[User talk:Princess Moonlight|'Take it all']] 15:41, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Oh, it's no problem :). -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 05:20, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Which book? Recently, I finished some Judy Blume books (for teens :P) and they were awesome :D I'm re-reading random books of Harry Potter these days.Change, Change your life! [[User talk:Princess Moonlight|'Take it all']] 05:30, January 31, 2014 (UTC) IC ^^ do you read Judy Blume? Change, Change your life! [[User talk:Princess Moonlight|'Take it all']] 05:33, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Judy is an authour, she writes novels, not series. I've read Tiger Eyes,It's the end of the world, Just as long as we're together, and Here's to you Rachel Robinson. They are awesome. Change, Change your life! [[User talk:Princess Moonlight|'Take it all']] 05:36, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Sure, I want to tell you about a lot of books :P I'm gonna bore you to death :D Change, Change your life! [[User talk:Princess Moonlight|'Take it all']] 05:41, January 31, 2014 (UTC) ??? A cold wind of Autumn 06:06, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Well, first, to state things clear, I missed/skipped your message, since I didn't check them regularly as I multi-task and not on wikis... so yours and Sarah's came nearly at the same time for me. I in fact don't actually bother if people read about those or not. Yet, BloomRocks! herself was the one asked me to block her forever and she said things like she would never return here, so if you kindly don't mind, please told her those. And she uses it as a reason to defend her copy-cat action pretty clever, so I don't think I'll do a favor for her in that way. A cold wind of Autumn 06:15, January 31, 2014 (UTC) I basically don't want to waste my life with those. And thanks for asking. I'm still alive. A cold wind of Autumn 06:20, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Well, people seems to be impressed by the version that sound good-hearing yet with messy lyrics? For your information, I consider that as the worst version of Let it go I've ever heard. Honest, that version receives many negative comments from us Vietnamese and is still making a chaos, so I basically just hope I can get out of it in FB or wikia, one again. A cold wind of Autumn 06:27, January 31, 2014 (UTC) It won't take me that much to translate that lyrics from Vietnamese to English for you, and soonest is 15 minutes to appear (in the condition I finish my work and out of multi-task mode). True that her voice is warm and powerful, as she's a well-known, not really famous, just well-known singer in here. Out-of-time? A cold wind of Autumn 06:33, January 31, 2014 (UTC) I meant to ask what does that phrase mean in fact ^^;... A cold wind of Autumn 06:52, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Okay. IC. It's because when they do the re-dub movie in here, it's not like Idina sings along with the character of her, and of course she had already recorded the OST of Let it go in case the sing along song does not match... so it suits better. This song is the recorded version. You can hear and see that it does not even have the ice-forming-castle sounds... in a video can easily find in Youtube. A cold wind of Autumn 07:04, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Nope. A cold wind of Autumn 07:11, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Well, we don't celebrate Easter in here, but thanks for the interesting information about the buns :)! A cold wind of Autumn 07:53, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Oh yeah, I never asked you, what was your fav Harry Potter Book? Change, Change your life! [[User talk:Princess Moonlight|'Take it all']] 11:53, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Ooh, That book was awesome :) But I think I like Chamber of secrets best, and next, the philosophers stone, and next, the half-blood prince, and next, the deathly hallows and next the order of the phoenix and the next the rest of the books :P I got to admit, all of them are awesome. It's hard to believe The last book sold over 10 million in one day after it was released :]] Change, Change your life! [[User talk:Princess Moonlight|'Take it all']] 15:11, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, I'm a school for most of the day, I'll try to be online more often :) Change, Change your life! [[User talk:Princess Moonlight|'Take it all']] 12:56, February 4, 2014 (UTC) What happened =.=? A cold wind of Autumn 08:08, February 5, 2014 (UTC) What would you say if I said I knew about who was she before all those blogs and such? A cold wind of Autumn 08:12, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Something never changes. I just wonder what really happened and what did she mean by saying someone hurt her feelings. That confuses me a bit anyhow... A cold wind of Autumn 08:17, February 5, 2014 (UTC) I had doubt when you mentioned about the one called Rosalina or what like that in chat once... Yet things turnt out clearly as she mentioned about Frozen and such... it's in fact the same attitude of FabRoxyRox towards me... IDK about the other such things, but she treats me well, and that's why I treated her the same. Kind of partial, huh? And oh, who is the bad crowd? A cold wind of Autumn 08:25, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Ah IC... I just wonder, they're bad people and they hurt her once, why she keeps hanging out with them? True, at least we lose a good editor... Phew... Things have been pretty chaotic recently. A cold wind of Autumn 08:29, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Huh? Do what to them? Well, managing this wiki around surely makes me feel sick. The Pretty Cure wiki just have 2 admins for 11 seasons, each season features different characters, transformations and places and such, but the wiki is still in peace while the rules are not as tight as us... How I admire them. A cold wind of Autumn 08:35, February 5, 2014 (UTC) It does not have much active edits or the amounts of articles around, and they don't have glittery decorations or even background, everything in there are very simple and normal... but the wiki is very lively and fun. Even there are bad people and annoying ones around. A cold wind of Autumn 08:39, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Really? Like the terrorism? A cold wind of Autumn 08:46, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Perhaps... But I hate that kind of "lively". Oh, that's Raven from Teen Titans in the episode Bunny Raven... -- the rest of the title is too long to remember. A cold wind of Autumn 08:55, February 5, 2014 (UTC) A group of hero: Robin -- I think you know him, along with Batman and such, Starfire -- an alien girl, Raven -- daughter of a great demon and a woman from somewhere I forgot, Cyborg -- as the name tells everything, and Beast Boy -- he can transform into animals. Well, it's a very fun cartoon during my childhood back then. Nowadays cartoons are horrible. A cold wind of Autumn 09:04, February 5, 2014 (UTC) IKR? I watched The Powerpuff Girls -- and later the re-do as anime version of it, Powerpuff Girls Z ;), looks very cute. Yet the rest cartoons you mentioned I think I haven't watched them. Most of the cartoons I watch are from formerly Cartoon Network and Disney Channel... so that's why. A cold wind of Autumn 09:11, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Well, I'm not so angry bout her lies (She's disguising herself, she had to do it) But I'm mad bout Farhah's friend! Grrr..... Editor Julie is a veryyyyyyyy good editor y'know? 09:18, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Well, Nick never makes appearance in here so anything related to Nick, includes Nicktoon, IDK anything about it... And my family no longer keeps the Cable TV. So IDK anything happening to CN or Disney Channel at the moment, that's why I know none of the ones you said. Btw, people seems pretty amazed about Julie/FabRoxyRox... I just hope they won't bomb my talk page with that. A cold wind of Autumn 09:18, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Okay. Wish you guys a hot chat with those things... A cold wind of Autumn 09:22, February 5, 2014 (UTC) The last day of fun. Then I'll get back to study for Physics and Maths even it's still holidays... Stupid... A cold wind of Autumn 09:28, February 5, 2014 (UTC) IC... I'm gonna have Physics re-exam this Feb 12 and Maths one in Feb 15... Boring life and boring work... A cold wind of Autumn 09:33, February 5, 2014 (UTC) He passed everything and is having great holidays along with his parents, who are proud a lot of him =.=, and he enjoys teasing me, as always, such a noisy and troublesome kid... He is always luckier than I, even he studies nothing, he still passes >"A cold wind]] of Autumn 09:36, February 5, 2014 (UTC) IC. So it seems that you guys' feelings and relationship is faded and in the fall motion. A cold wind of Autumn 09:25, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Hard to say. A cold wind of Autumn 07:37, February 7, 2014 (UTC) That was not what I meant =.=... Anyhow, it's hard to predict your love life... A cold wind of Autumn 07:40, February 7, 2014 (UTC) IDK. But I believe yourself has already known the answer before you ask me... A cold wind of Autumn 07:53, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Yup, Farhah's fren hurt her... 14:06, February 7, 2014 (UTC) I'm not a fan of grading templates to be honest... thanks for asking, though. WonderBuono! (talk) 01:49, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Hi! How are you? Just a girl dreaming big, a firecracker waiting to go off. –Annie Vail 02:12, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Sure. ;) It is a Rebel cause ○ ○ With a Royal heart! 07:24, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Hi Bella! I am fine and school was OK. How are you? FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 08:49, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, guess I didn't. Which message @@? A cold wind of Autumn 09:35, February 11, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry. I did not have a good weekend too. My great-grandmother passed away. Just a girl dreaming big, a firecracker waiting to go off. –Annie Vail 13:11, February 11, 2014 (UTC) I thought thieves just exist in my country... A cold wind of Autumn 04:40, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Society turns cruelly... A cold wind of Autumn 06:08, February 15, 2014 (UTC)